


move in the right direction

by avant



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avant/pseuds/avant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm too tired-"</p><p>Jamie rolls his eyes. "To sleep you idiot. Otherwise I can try to drag your ass upstairs but I'll probably give up and leave you in the elevator."</p><p>"That's not very captainly."</p><p>"That's why I'm asking that you stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	move in the right direction

Tyler lets his eyes close as soon as he's dropped into the arm chair. It was a hard road trip and he just wants to sleep but the Benns had insisted he come over for food. He can hear them moving around, strangely quiet and subdued. He thinks he might have actually fallen asleep when he feels one of them shake him. The touch is gentle so he knows it has to be Jamie, Jordie would have just shoved him out of the chair.

"Don't wanna," he mumbles but rubs at his eyes to get them open. 

"Come on, you'll regret if you don't." He takes Tyler by the elbow, physically hauling him up. Tyler knows he's strong, sees it practically every day but it's different when being directed at him and it takes him by surprise so he stumbles forward, into Jamie.

"Ugh."

"Come on, before Jordie starts being an asshole."

"When is he not?" Tyler grumbles but lets Jamie push him towards the kitchen and into a chair. He feels a little more awake once he's moving and at least the food is simple, just bagels, no utensils to try to maneuver. There's no conversation as the three of them eat. Jordie the first to get up and drop his plate into the sink. There's a pause as if he might say something but then he disappears and Tyler and Jamie are left. Tyler can feel Jamie bump his foot against his calf under the table to get his attention, so Tyler kicks back.

"Do you want to stay?" Jamie asks, hooking his foot around Tyler's ankle to prevent further retaliation.

"I'm too tired-"

Jamie rolls his eyes. "To sleep you idiot. Otherwise I can try to drag your ass upstairs but I'll probably give up and leave you in the elevator."

"That's not very captainly."

"That's why I'm asking that you stay." He settles back in his chair, seemingly content to wait for Tyler to think it through. He wants to stay. He'd rather curl up with Jamie than go back to his own empty apartment, Marshall had to go to a kennel since leaving him alone for so long felt too depressing. Despite Jordie knowing about them, they've never spent the night together in the Benn's place. He busies himself with eating, knowing what he wants and knowing that things between them would be so easy to fuck up.

"Are you sure?" Tyler finally asks. "I'm way more awake now. I can-"

"Segs," Jamie interrupts and his smile is so affectionate that Tyler feels his weak resistance crumble. "I want you to stay." He gets up to clear away their plates quickly and when he comes back his fingers curl around Tyler's wrist.

"I guess you know, if you want." He tries to give Jamie a cocky grin but it comes out softer than he plans. 

"Yea, I want." When Jamie tugs gently on his arm, he goes without resistance, realizing once he starts moving against that he's just as exhausted as he was before and sore now from sitting in a stiff chair. The bruises he'd managed to ignore during the adrenaline of the trip are all making themselves known now and the thought of curling up in bed with Jamie sounds better and better.

He strips down to his boxers and lets Jamie manhandle him into bed. It feels weird at first, being in Jamie's room but he's so tired, he's out almost immediately. When he wakes up, he's hit immediately with disorientation, convinced for a second that he did something really stupid the night before and then Jamie's arm tightens around his waist. Tyler twists around to look at him, his face smushed into the pillow, still asleep. So Tyler leans in to press his lips to the corner of Jamie's mouth.

He gets a soft grunt in response, so Tyler bites gently at Jamie's earlobe. Jamie mumbles something but doesn't move. Tyler places a kiss right under his jaw, rubbing his cheek against the stubble on Jamie's cheek. Jamie's arm tightens and he shifts them both until Tyler's on top of him, grinning down as Jamie tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Finally, thought I'd have to suck your cock to wake you up."

"How the fuck are you even awake?" Jamie mumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes. His other hand comes to rest on Tyler's hip though, his thumb rubbing absent circles on his skin.

"It's almost ten thirty." He leans down to kiss Jamie softly, sucking lightly on his lower lip. "And waking up in strange beds always wakes me up."

Jamie's arm moves just enough to expose one eye, narrowed slightly at Tyler. He looks more awake than he's been acting. "Not strange. Mine." His lips turn down into a slight pout. It's so unguarded that it catches Tyler by surprise.

"Yea, and your brother and teammate is in the next room," he says to remind them both. This thing with Jamie has to work, he can't fuck his captain and not have it work out. 

"I've brought home people before," Jamie says, finally removing his arm from his face, both eyes steady on Tyler now. "None of them have meant as much." His fingers move slowly up Tyler's thigh, giving him time to tell him to stop but Tyler wants this and he's never good at telling himself no. "Tyler?" Jamie pauses, his fingers at the edge of Tyler's boxers.

Tyler knows if he said no right then, Jamie would stop because he's a good guy. Tyler isn't used to good guys but he likes it. Likes Jamie. So he leans down and drags his lips along the stubble on Jamie's jaw. "First time for everything." Jamie grins and moves his head to catch Tyler's mouth. The kiss is deep and lazy and Tyler lets himself get lost in it until Jamie squirms underneath him to get his boxers off. He grins against Jamie's mouth and arches his hips. "Need something?"

"Need you," Jamie grumbles. Tyler feels the flush spreading over his cheeks and he quickly gets his boxers off. There's no waste of time, Jamie curls one arm around his waist and the other around both of their erections. The sudden touch of skin makes Tyler gasp and arch, thrusting deeper into Jamie's hand. He gets one of his own hands around them, tangling their fingers together.

It's slow and lazy, taking their time to let it build up. There's not much attempt at finesse, just the slick slide of their hands over skin. Precome and sweat make it easier but the calluses still rub roughly over their erections. Their mouths stay close, one kiss fading into another, swallowing the sounds that escape them both. Jamie's teeth catch Tyler's lower lip when he comes, not hard enough to break skin but the sudden shock of pain just heightens the pleasure and he comes with Jamie's name on his lips. 

He's sweaty and sticky but he slumps on top of Jamie, not willing to move just yet. Now that they're here, he doesn't know why he was so hesitant before. The world didn't end, Jordie didn't burst in to cockblock them in horror.

"I think," Jamie says slowly, sounding like he's falling back asleep, "we should go shower."

Tyler makes a face at the idea of getting up, but he knows Jamie has a point. "In a bit. Day off." 

Jamie twists them, so Tyler is suddenly looking up at him. His fingers lightly touch Tyler's lips, and down along his neck. "It was a good trip. _You_ were good."

"Fuck yea I was."

"Come on, shower." He smacks Tyler's side and rolls off, giving him the choice of staying sprawled in bed, sticky and alone or following Jamie. It's an easy choice to make.


End file.
